Fallin'
by Daphne P
Summary: Song fic de Draco & Gina


Fallin'

_I keep on fallin'_
    
    _In and out of love _

With you 

"Por que isso tem logo que acontecer comigo?Como eu posso ser tão tola?Como eu posso sentir algo por ele?Logo ele!"

Gina caminhou a passos apressando pelos corredores,imersa em seus pensamentos.Xingando e repreendendo-se a si mesma.Mais uma vez apaixonou-se.Não!Pela primeira vez se apaixonou.Mas pelo homem errado,segundo ela.Afinal,Draco Malfoy não era o exemplo perfeito de namorado.Que tipo de homem lhe diz que te ama um dia,e duas horas depois grita contigo lhe dizendo que te odeia?

Dobrou mais um correndo,repreendendo-se mais ainda.O pior não era ele dizer que a odiava,o pior era o fato de que ela não conseguia retribuir esse ódio.Era realmente uma tola.

_Sometimes I love ya_
    
    _Sometimes u make me blue_

_Sometimes I feel good_

_At times I feel used_

A ruiva estava imersa no mundo das palavras,embora nenhuma delas lhe fizesse sentido algum,quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado.Não precisou levantar os olhos para saber quem era.Apenas precisava sentir o cheiro suave da colônia,que emanava dele.Era isso que a fazia se sentir fraca.Era isso que a fazia passar do estado de irritação para botar em seu rosto um sorriso tolo e apaixonado.Mas não!Não iria ceder dessa vez.Ceder a sedução dele era atender seus caprichos,e isso ela não faria.Se Draco era orgulhoso,ele não tinha a menor idéia de o quão orgulhosa ela poderia ser.

-Virginia...-O loiro disse o nome em um tom de voz baixo,um tom que claramente indicava que ele queria pedir desculpas.

-Estou ocupada Malfoy...volte outra hora.

-Eu não vou voltar outra hora.-O jovem segurou no rosto dela e o levantou,a obrigando a encará-lo.

-O que quer?-Disse,da maneira mais desinteressada que encontrou.

-Conversar.

-Está vendo que não estou com espírito para conversar?Estou ocupada.

-Weasley...-O tom agora indicava que ele estava ficando nervoso com a teimosia dela.-...sabia que isso aconteceria quando começássemos a namorar.Conhecia os riscos.

-Chama isso de namoro?De ficarmos nos agarrando as escondidas?De você me dizer em uma sala escura que me ama,e as claras no corredor que me odeia?

-Você concordou com isso.

-Mas agora eu não concordo mais.Eu estou cansada.Cansada desse maldito sentimento que martela no meu peito,de como você,às vezes,me passa a impressão de que tudo para você não é mais do que uma brincadeira.-Levantou-se bruscamente,recolhendo seu material,pronta para sair da biblioteca.

_Lovin you darlin'_
    
    _Makes me so confused_

-Não se faça de vítima agora Gina.Não jogue na minha cara que é a minha culpa.

-Tem razão.É minha culpa...minha culpa por eu,dentre milhares de garotos,ter escolhido a você.-Virou-se e partiu.

_I keep on _

_Fallin'_
    
    _In and out of love with you_

_I never loved someone_

_The way that I love you_

Nos dias que se seguiram,Gina recusou-se a falar com Draco,e esse fez o mesmo.Porém,por mais indiferente a essa situação ela tentava se mostrar,mais confusa ficava,mais triste ficava.Como pode sentir algo assim?Por mais que tentasse arrancar tal sentimento de seu coração,mais ele fixava-se nesse.Era como se,agora,ele fizesse parte de seu corpo,da sua alma.E isso apenas a levava a se apaixonar ainda mais.

_Oh, oh , I never felt this way_
    
    _How do you give me so much pleasure_

_And cause me so much pain_

A lua entrava pela janela,banhando com a sua luz o aposento.As duas figuras encontravam-se a cantos opostos da sala,fitando uma a outra dentro do local.O silêncio e a tensão eram palpáveis,assim como o nervosismo,mostrado de maneiras diferentes.Gina torcia a sua vestes entre os dedos e achava que seus sapatos eram a coisa mais interessante de se olhar.Draco estava de braços cruzados,ar de indiferente,e apoiado contra a parede,esperando ela falar.

-Não tenho a noite toda Weasley.-A voz dele a fez dar um pulo de susto.-O que você quer?

-Quero falar com você.-Murmurou a garota.

-Agora você quer falar comigo.-Um sorriso desdenhoso surgiu na face de Draco.-Que interessante.Agora sou eu que não quero falar com você.-Ele desencostou da parede,pronto para ir embora.

Rapidamente Gina cruzou a sala e impediu a saída dele.

-Você não sai daqui até eu falar com você!-Disse com um tom firme e autoritário de voz.Draco a olhou fixamente,e Gina sentia que iria ceder.Aqueles olhos cinzentos pareciam ler a sua alma.O loiro afastou-se e voltou para onde estava,ficando na mesma posição inicial.

-Fale.-Sua voz saiu fria e sem emoções.
    
    _Just when I think_
    
    _I've taken more than would a fool_

_I start fallin' back in love with you_

-Eu te amo.-A ruiva sussurrou baixo demais até para si mesma.Mas mesmo assim a declaração chegou ao ouvido do loiro.

_I keep on _

_Fallin'_
    
    _In and out of love with you_

_I never loved someone_

_The way that I love you_

Draco piscou.Ela o havia chamado no meio da noite apenas para lhe dizer isso?Não pôde evitar o pequeno sorriso que surgiu em sua face.Ela nunca mudaria.Reclamaria da relação conturbada deles,teriam milhares de brigas,mas mesmo assim ela não mudaria.Estava apaixonada,sabia disso.Ela sabia disso,e ele sabia disso.E apenas pensar nesse fato o fazia se aquecer por dentro.Claro que esse sentimento ele nunca demonstrava exteriormente.Para ele era mais fácil dizer "eu te odeio",do que "eu te amo".

Caminhou até ela e levantou seu rosto,a fitando profundamente.

-Você sabe o que eu sinto.-Realmente ele não conseguia dizer "eu te amo",mas ela não precisava ouvir para saber disso.

Gina acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Você sabe o que isso implica a nós.-Outro aceno positivo.Claro que ela sabia.Suas famílias não se suportavam.Eles eram os opostos,e talvez por isso estivessem juntos.-Então,nada mais de gritos e acusações.Eu lhe avisei que seria assim.

-Eu sei...-Murmurou.

Draco aproximou-se dela e lhe beijou os lábios.

_Oh baby_

_I, I, I, I'm fallin'_
    
    _I, I, I, I'm fallin'_

_Fall_

-Virginia…-Sussurrou.Os olhos ainda fechados e os rostos próximos.Cada um sentindo a respiração do outro nas faces.

-O quê?

-Eu te amo.
    
    _I keep on _

_Fallin'_
    
    _In and out of love with you_

_I never loved someone_

_The way that I love you_

Gina quis bater-se novamente.Era por isso que não conseguia se afastar dele.Por causa dessas pequenas coisas.Sentimentos não ditos,gestos explícitos e reveladores.Era por isso que apesar de tudo,ela sempre acabava voltando.Era por isso que ela se apaixonou por ele.Emitiu um pequeno sorriso.Agora estava em pé de igualdade com Draco,pois simplesmente percebeu que não odiava a si por amá-lo.Odiava a ele,por lhe fazer se sentir assim.

-Draco...

-Sim?

-Eu te odeio.-Draco deu um pequeno sorriso,parecia que os papéis estavam se invertendo.

-Por quê?

-Porque não consigo deixar de amar você.Sempre que eu tento,acabo me apaixonando mais.

_I'm fallin'_

_In and out of love with you_

_I never loved someone_

_The way that I love you_

Draco sorriu mais ainda,lhe dando outro beijo.

-Isso é bom.-Murmurou.

-É?

-Do que valeria meu esforço de amá-la,se você conseguir facilmente deixar de amar a mim?

Gina sorriu maliciosamente diante dessa declaração.

-Draco?

-O quê?

-Eu te amo.

_I'm fallin'_
    
    _In and out of love with you_

_I never loved someone_

_The way that I love you_

What? 

Tradução:

Eu continuo me apaixonando

E me desinteressando,por você

Às vezes que te amo

Às vezes você me magoa

Às vezes eu me sinto bem

Noutras eu me sinto usada

Amar você,querido

Me faz ficar tão confusa

Refrão

Eu continuo me apaixonando

E me desinteressando,por você

Eu nunca amei alguém 

Do jeito que eu amo você

Oh,oh,oh Eu nunca me senti assim

Como você pode me dar tanto prazer?

E me causar tanta dor

Então quando eu penso

Que não posso ser mais tola do que isso

Eu recomeço a me apaixonar por você

Refrão 

Oh,Baby

Eu,eu,eu,eu estou me apaixonando(2X)

Refrão 

Eu estou me apaixonando

E me desinteressando,por você

Eu nunca amei alguém

Do jeito que eu te amo(2X)


End file.
